thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignatious Maksimillian van Orson Lockwood das Teretschenko
Intro Ignatious is a tiefling warlock who is currently travelling with Godric and Hymn. He is an archaeologist and a published author. Description Appearance 6'3" described as "just a hint of ostentatious" He has many nicks, scars and burns, including one large burn on the back of one hand which travels up his arm, apparently from his time working as a blacksmith's assistant. Personality Peiume states that Ignatious works alone instead of having a position at Shinan University because he has a tendency to try to take over every project he is a part of. The Story So Far Background Ignatious was raised by human parents who were eighteen when they found him, aged five. They gave him the the family name 'Teretschenko', while the names 'Orson' and 'Lockwood' presumably originate from a previous family of whom he has no memory. As a young adult, he spent four years studying history Shinan University in Daelin and worked part-time as a blacksmith's assistant. He learned the Dwarvish language during this time, due to the prevalence of dwarven ruins in The Stotzyev Mountains. Ignatious has mentioned being friends with an aasimar during this time. At present, Ignatious is an archaeologist and a published author, whose books have done "fairly well in Paeleuah." He explains that his main interest is in uncovering the stories of ruins and remnants of old societies in The Stotzyev Mountains and forests of Paeleuah. He claims to have come by his magic fairly recently and confesses that he is uncertain of the origin of his powers. Prologue Ignatious had stopped in Gonglu on his way to Daelin. He explained that the dean of the college where he had studied had requested a meeting with him. This meeting was later discovered to be about the Jewelled Idol. Relationships Hymn Parents Ignatious' mother and father found and adopted him when he was aged five and they were eighteen, making them only thirteen years older than him. Despite his awareness of a prior family's existence, Ignatious considers the Teretschenkos his true family: [[Laik Peiume|'Laik Peiume']] [[Vitaliy|'Vitaliy']] During his time studying at Shinan University in Daelin, Ignatious worked as Vitaliy's assistant at The Broken Hammer smithy. Ignatious seems to have a lot of respect for Vitaliy, whom he has described as "doing a lot of good work," though he is also exasperated by his once-employer's tendency to make unprofitable deals. Character Information Abilities * Ignatious is secretive about his magic and avoids using it openly in public. He explains that he would rather be known for his archaeological work, which he considers more important. * Ignatious can read all written languages, but cannot necessarily speak them. He claims that this ability appeared along with his other unexplained magical talents. * Is surprisingly adept at picking locks using his cartography tools - claims to have some practice at entering places uninvited. * Has experience of working as a blacksmith's assistant, though claims he has no great skill in the area. Spells Cantrips * Prestidigitation * Thaumaturgy Items Equipment * Ignatious' Sword * Longbow + 10 Arrows Supplies * Tent Other * Ignatious' Black Book * Letter from Pharis Button * Shards of Mesmer's knives (shattered pieces, 1-5" long, wrapped in cloth - worth ~10g) Misc * Ignatious seems reluctant to enter most temples. He is secretly a follower of Tenebrae. * He prefers savoury food; his favourite meal is a Paeleusian one-pot meal with beef, vegetables and noodles (fantasy sukiyaki). * He really likes cats. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Tieflings Category:Warlocks __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:Followers of Tenebrae